


Who's Afraid of Red Riding Hood

by serendipityxxi



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who are you supposed to be, Red Riding Hood?” he cackles.<br/>Veronica smiles sweetly though her voice is as cool as the wind outside “My, what big eyes you have, Weevil.”<br/>He smirks and leers at her on his way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Afraid of Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

When he runs into her at the 711 on October 31st, after he picks up his jaw, he all but howls with laughter. Black saddle shoes, white stockings, a short flippy red skirt, a white blouse and over all that a red, hooded cloak with her blond hair in two braids. 

“Who are you supposed to be, Red Riding Hood?” he cackles.

Veronica smiles sweetly though her voice is as cool as the wind outside “My, what big eyes you have, Weevil.” 

He smirks and leers at her on his way out.

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

It’s her with the big eyes when she spots Weevil at the party later. Donovan Howard is a conman and Veronica is determined to stop him. If she has to dress up and tell stories at a kid’s birthday party, well that’s what she’ll do. What Weevil might be doing there is anyone’s guess. He brushes past her a few minutes later with a crying pre-teen tucked under his arm. “My cousin, Lucretia,” he says by way of explanation. “You might want to check in the study, V. I hear there’s some interesting papers in a hidden compartment in the desk.” 

Veronica smiles, she’s got her mark now. “Why Weevil,” she murmurs, watching him walk out the door, “what big ears you have.”

She turns to her prey.

Donovan is lead out of the house in handcuffs within the hour.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night Weevil kisses her breathless as his hands slip under that flippy red skirt. The contrast between the rough pads of his fingers on the bare skin of her inner thighs and the smoothness of her stockings on her calves is driving her crazy.

She puts her hands on his broad shoulders and murmurs, “Oh, Weevil, what a big...”

He looks up with a wicked grin, eyebrows raised smugly.

“Mouth you have,” she teases, tone as innocent as her eyes are devious.

Weevil rolls his eyes but uses that mouth to kiss her and then before she knows what’s happening he’s thrown her knees over his shoulders and is nuzzling against her inner thigh.

“All the better to eat you with,” he growls against her flesh. His teeth bite into the center of her white cotton panties, drags them down off her hips. Her scent is musky and sharp in his nose. He lays wet kisses over sharp bites as he moves back up her thigh, teasing her now.

He parts her folds with his thumbs and just looks at her for a few moments; her pussy is slick with her juices, the lips pink and swollen, so ready for him. His breath puffs over her, they’re both almost panting now and finally Veronica can’t stand the wait.

“What happened to the eating me up part of this story?” Veronica demands with a roll of her hips.

Weevil’s glance flicks from her face to her pussy and back again. “Maybe,” he drawls, “I’m a good wolf.” Veronica snorted. “What if I don’t eat you?” he teased, slipping his thumb into her entrance and fucking her gently with it.

Veronica is the one who growls, her legs tightening around his head. “Even if you are a good wolf, I think you should follow the story anyway,” she ordered, sliding her hands over his shorn head, pushing him just where she wants him. “It’s tradition, after all.”

Weevil smirks against her pussy and then sucks her clit sharply into his mouth. Veronica clutches at him with the suddenness of the sensation, bright starbursts blooming behind her eyelids. Weevil lashes her clit with his tongue and then moves down to kiss her entrance like it was her mouth, she’s slick and tastes like Veronica but stronger, like this is the essence de Veronica . Funny, it should taste a lot more sarcastic, maybe a bit more bitter with just an underlying hint of sweet like grapefruit candy. Weevil isn’t sure where these thoughts are coming from but he puts them aside and goes back to the business of getting Veronica off. 

Afterward, they lay entwined, limbs loose. Weevil kisses the top of her head and murmurs “Happy Halloween, V.”

She grins and kisses his chest absently. 

Minutes go by in silence and then her hand which had been tracing lazy patterns on his chest smoothes down to wrap around his shaft.

“Hey Weevil, trick or treat?”


End file.
